


Let's Talk About... Sounding?

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Porn Watching, Sex Talk, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles likes to research sex things. And talk about sex things. And try sex things.Derek is okay with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com/) for the prompt: Sterek and the open browser window that reveals a kink that the other’s never even considered.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145293892941/gifsandbutts-replied-to-your-text-post) on tumblr.
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Ooh! Hot Pocket!” Stiles declares happily as the microwave dings, and he sprints out of the living room in a flail of limbs. Becoming a responsible cohabitating adult hasn’t actually changed Stiles all that much, and Derek grins as he listens to the cursing and hissing, and the unmistakable sound of a Hot Pocket bouncing on the counter as Stiles drops it. Another few curses makes Derek decide that maybe he needs to go check his boyfriend doesn’t need the first aid kit, but as he gets up he passes Stiles’ open laptop, and has to do a double take.

 

The porn images aren’t surprising. Hell, on any given day Derek will be exposed to at least three separate instances of ”hey, babe, check out this amazing dick I found!” or something similar. He knows Stiles is passionate about sex, even when not actively participating in it. But the current set of pictures makes Derek stare, because what even _is_ that? It looks… painful, honestly, but he assumes the people in the pictures are doing it because they like it. He only manages to tear his eyes off the screen when Stiles puts down his plate with the still steaming hot pocket on it, and sends Derek a grin. ”Looks fun, doesn’t it?”

 

Derek has to sort of consider his answer, because no, not really. The only picture with a face in it says pain more than pleasure. ”I dunno…”

 

”Oh,” Stiles says after giving the screen another look, and reaches out to scroll down further. ”How about now?”

 

And okay, Derek has to admit that there’s no doubt. The guy in the pictures is very obviously having a good time. ”Better. But what _is_ that?”

 

”It’s called sounding, and apparently it’s really awesome for some people. I’d explain what’s going on, but I’m pretty sure you get the idea.”

 

He does, because there’s really no mistaking what’s happening. The man in the pictures is letting an admittedly very hot woman put a sizable metal rod inside his dick. And despite how obviously happy it makes the guy, Derek is torn, because on the one hand he’s curious enough to want to try new things every once in a while, but on the other, that really doesn’t look pleasant.

 

”If it freaks you out, you don’t have to keep looking, you know,” Stiles tells him, amusement obvious in his voice, and Derek gives him a small shove.

 

”I’m not freaking out. I’m just wondering how that even works. How does it _fit_ in there?”

 

Stiles plops down on the couch and pats the cushion next to him until Derek sits down. Clearly he’s about to get educated, but he can’t say he minds all that much. ”Well, I think this guy has worked up to it, but some dudes have a naturally spacious urethra, I guess. And you can start with rods a lot smaller than that one.” He brings up more pictures, and Derek studies them with interest. The softer rods actually look really hot, more so than the cold metal, and Stiles beams at him. ”You wanna try it?”

 

”I’m not sure,” Derek says honestly, and he’ll always be grateful that while he and Stiles argue on a daily basis about the most mundane things, there has never been any judging or major misunderstandings in the bedroom. ”Maybe.”

 

”Well, I totally wanna try it sometime, so if you want, you can do it to me first.”

 

Something in his voice makes Derek give him a searching look, and the carefully maintained neutral smile on his face tells Derek everything. ”You already bought some of those rods, didn’t you.”

 

”I did, yeah,” Stiles admits easily. ”But I was just gonna try ‘em on myself first alone. And they’re the metal kind, so maybe you wanna tap out.”

 

Derek gives it a little thought and decides that if Stiles is fired up enough about the idea to get the ball rolling with or without Derek, then he wants to get in on it. Anything that gets Stiles excited tends to be hugely good fun for Derek too, in one way or another. ”I think… I want you to get naked,” he says eventually, and that’s all the green light Stiles needs.

 

His Hot Pocket is stone cold by the time they’re done.

 

End.


End file.
